


Not Just Another One Night Stand

by Zouis95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouis95/pseuds/Zouis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fight, get drunk and have a drunken hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another One Night Stand

"How many times have I told you, the tea bags go in the bin!" Harry exhaled frustratedly, it had been a long day. 

"I'll give you a tea bag" Louis joked, he was always making a joke out of everything. 

"I'm being serious Louis, I'm sick of coming home after a long day to clean after your mess!" Harry was always doing the cleaning up, it seemed Louis had never even heard of the word clean. 

"Maybe I'd clean up more if I wasn't constantly woken up by moaning whores coming from your bedroom" Louis was obviously annoyed with Harry, he only makes comments like this when he's pissed off. 

"I'm sorry I have a life, I'm not a one woman man. Maybe you should look at finding another woman, anyone would be better than the fame whore slash dragon you drag around!" Harry knew this was a low blow and he knew he was in for it now.

"How dare you say that about Eleanor?! She is a hundred times better than anyone you could ever get! I can't believe you just said that! Some friend!" Louis yelled, his sassy side shining through. 

Louis began to storm out, swinging his arms as he walked, exaggerating every movement. Harry followed him, not allowing him to get the last word.

"Oh is someone a little touchy today, not on your period are you Lou?" Harry cackled, he knew how angry Louis got when someone said he was acting like a girl. 

"Fuck you! You self absorbed, heartless prick! I'm outta here, and don't follow me!" Louis yelled, tears springing to his eyes, he hates fighting with Harry. 

Harry felt like such an asshole, he took his bad mood out on Louis and that wasn't fair. Harry ran hand through his hair and let out a sigh, he needed to get hammered. 

Harry found himself sitting at the bar of London's most renowned gay club, nursing a vodka and soda. Harry didn't know why he decided to come here, he needed to get drunk and any place was going to be fine. After six drinks down, Harry started to forget his row with his roommate, insted he felt the familiar warmth spread through his body that the alcohol caused. 

Harry made his way to the dancefloor, staggering and seeing double. He knew he was smashed and that he probably should go home, avoid making a fool of himself but he wanted someone to go home with, someone to keep his bed warm. 

Harry was slowly moving to the music when he felt warm hands on his hips, he inwardly groaned and moved into the figure behind him, grinding his bum against the others pelvis. They danced seductively, every move slow and a sensual. Harry was ready to go, he wanted to take this person home right this second. Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around the other figure, taking a good look at him. Harry felt like he should know the boy he was grinding up against, but the hazy brain and glazed over eyes couldn't connect he dots. 

"Wanna come back to mine?" Harry slurred sensually, into the other boys ear. The other boy just gave a grunt and a quick nod, obviously as drunk as Harry if not more. 

Harry led the other boy out of the club and hailed a taxi. Once in the taxi he connect his lips to the strangers, feeling a connection between the two. 

When the cab arrived at Harry's house, he paid the taxi driver and led the other boy out and up the stairs to Harry's apartment. Once inside, Harry turned to smash his lips into the mystery man. Kissing all the way to the bedroom, clothes being desperately torn off and tossed in all directions. Once they made it to the bed, both guys were completely naked. 

They fell down onto the soft mattress, connecting their lips together desperately. Harry kissed his way down the others body, taking the hard cock into his mouth. Harry worked the hard dick in his mouth, twirling his tongue lazily and trying to swallow. Harry's moves were obviously groggy and not as precise as they would be if he was sober, the other boy didn't seem to notice being equally as drunk. 

Harry got up to find some condoms in his bedside draw, once he found some and a bottle of lube he made his way back to the bed to find the stranger was already on his hands and knees presenting himself. Harry bit his tongue and tore the packet open, taking he condom out and pulling it on his hard cock, pumping it a few times. Harry positioned himself behind the other boy, not bothering to stretch him out. 

Harry would've normally taken it slow but in his drunk state, all he wanted was a nice hole and the stranger didn't seem to mind at all. Harry thruster in with a big grunt, lovin the tight feeling around him. It didn't take long and Harry was at a steady rhythm, pounding into the other boy. 

Grunts and moans were filling the room as both boys were nearing orgasms. Sweat was dripping down Harry back and his head was thrown forward in pleasure. A soft moan from the stranger tore Harry from his pre-orgasm state, forcing him to focus on the boy writhing beneath him as well. Harry lent forward and pumped the stranger in time with his thrusts. Harry felt that tightness in his stomach that let him know he was close, quickening the pace of his thrusts and his hand movements. 

Harry's movements became groggy and he knew it was a matter of seconds, he heard a soft moan beneath him and felt a warm load covering his hand, this pushed him over the edge, filling the condom with one last crack of his hips. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their brains slow because of the alcohol and immense pleasure that was just pumping through them. Harry came to and pulled out tossing the condom on the floor somewhere and collapsing onto the bed. Harry heard the sound of soft snores and he felt the pull of sleep hitting him too, it didn't take long and he was sleeping peacefully, loving the warmth of the unknown stranger beside him. 

The pain was incredible web Harry woke up, peeling his eyes open and letting them adjust to the light was one of the hardest things he will ever do. Harry was moving around in his bed, trying to shake this awful groggy feeling. When his knee came in contact with warm flesh, he nearly fell out of bed. Harry's brain was going at a million miles per hour, he couldn't believe he took someone home. Louis is going to be so pissed, he told Harry he was sick of the whores he brings home, and this one must've been a huge slut seeming as he can't he can't even remember her at all. 

Harry looked over and took in the back of his recent one night stand, the back was long and tan, the shoulders were broader than a girls should be. Then Harry notice the short hair that was on the top of this body, and Harry's brain did a double take. He brought home a guy? A guy! Louis will be so majorly pissed. 

When Harry felt the movement beside him he took a huge breath, waiting for the figure to turn around. It seemed that today was full of surprises, as Harry's one night stand was none other than Louis himself. 

Harry had to look again, he kept studying Louis' face, making sure it was really his roommate who was in his bed completely naked. Louis began to stir again, his eyes slowly opening. Cringing at the light, Louis tried to make out the figure that was staring back at him.

"Oh fuck" was Louis' beautiful choice of words when he noticed who had joined him in bed.

"Oh fuck alright, what the hell did we do?" Harry replied, equally as shocked. They both began to get up, throwing on clothes as they found them.

"Maybe we just slept in the same bed, we probably didn't do anything" Louis, forever the optimist. 

"I don't think so Lou, this suggests otherwise" Harry said signaling towards the floor near the wall. Louis made his way to Harry to see what he was talking about.

"Oh fuck" Louis repeated when he saw the used condom on the floor. Louis couldn't believe that he actually did this with his best friend. 

"Yep" Harry agreed, obviously not knowing what else to say. Louis was running his hands through his hair, he didn't have a clue what to do in a situation like this. 

"So what do we do? Pretend like this never happened or.." Louis couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't know what the hell the other choice was. 

"I don't know, do you want to pretend it didn't happen?" Harry asked nervously, he was confused and shocked about what happened but he is also very glad it happened. Harry would have never made a move on Louis if he wasn't drunk. 

"I don't know, I wish I could remember it, it would make it easier to decide" Louis replied, Louis knew that he wanted to do it again, he has wanted to make a move on Harry for two years. 

A flicker of confidence struck Harry's face, he knew what he was going to do. Harry moved so he was close to Louis, there noses nearly touching.

Louis could see the cheekiness in Harry's eye and he wondered what the curly haired boy was up to. 

"I know a way we can decide" Harry purred, his breath hitting Louis' lips. 

"H-How?" Louis stammered, nervous and very turned on. Harry wasn't going to use words to explain, he was always better at show then tell. Harry very slowly moved his lips until they were a few centimeters apart. Louis could taste Harry's breath, he wondered how Harry could have such sweet smelling breath this early in the morning. 

Harry stayed that close but didn't move any further, he wanted Louis to take the final plunge. 

And Louis did. 

Very slowly, Louis moved his lips until they were on Harry's. The kiss began very sweet, slow and careful. Harry's tongue swept across Louis' lips and Louis couldn't open his lips faster, allowing Harry to enter his mouth. The feel of Harry's tongue was incredible, so smooth and warm, everything he imagined it would be. 

Louis couldn't believe this as happening, he was kissing his best friend and he was actually enjoying it. Louis wanted to kiss Harry forever. 

Harry flicked his tongue perfectly in Louis's mouth, causing a moan to erupt from Louis. Harry removed his lips from Louis with a wild smirk across his lips. 

"I guess that answers our question" Harry said cheekily. 

"I guess it does" Louis replied. Louis was happy with the way things had turned out, he should be extra messy in the future if this is his punishment.

"Let's just take it slow yeah?" Harry said, all cheekiness had vanished, only vulnerability remained. 

"I have to break up with Eleanor" Louis said quietly, he had forgotten about her. 

"That's a lot of pressure on me Lou, I don't know if I can be everything you need." Harry was very worried, what if Louis broke up with Eleanor only to discover Harry was never as good.

"You silly boy, you've always been everything I need. You're my best friend, what more could a guy ask for in a boyfriend." Louis giggled, he loved the sound of boyfriend. 

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Harry chuckled, he couldn't wait to call Louis his. 

"No, I have to break up with Eleanor first, but I promise I will ask properly once we've broken up". Louis said seriously, he hated the thought of hurting Eleanor. He never really had feelings for her but she was a lovely person, kind and caring. 

"Okay, I can't wait." Harry beamed, ecstatic that Louis will soon be his boyfriend. 

Harry put his arms around Louis, capturing him in a loving embrace. Louis returned the hug, putting his face against Harry's neck, loving the smell of the curly haired lad. 

"Im in love with how this turned out" Louis said honestly.

"So am I boo" Harry whispered into Louis' ear.


End file.
